


Thief

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel steals the cookie dough, Canon Universe, Don't copy to another site, Elain bakes, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: The same thing happened every time she was baking. No matter who she was with, someone always tried to eat the cookie dough before she could put it in the oven. Even the wraith’s try their luck when baking together. She had caught Nuala and Cerridwen’s fingers in the dough more than once during the quiet afternoons' hat they used to bake.But the worst culprit was definitely Azriel.OrElain bakes and Azriel is a thief.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @amusedowl for reading this through 💖 Also look out for another fic next Saturday!

The same thing happened every time she was baking. 

No matter who she was with, someone always tried to eat the cookie dough before she could put it in the oven. Even the wraith’s try their luck when baking together. She had caught Nuala and Cerridwen’s fingers in the dough more than once during the quiet afternoons' hat they used to bake.

But the worst culprit was definitely Azriel.

One of the things that Elain enjoyed most was baking on a cold winters day. The enjoyment had only increased when she moved in with Azriel. She would spend the morning attempting to teach Azriel the art of making cookies and the rest of the afternoon remaking them after Az’s attempt had gone very wrong.

She slipped the tray into the oven and set the timer. She turned back to find the bowl of dough gone, no thief in sight. The only trace was a single shadow weaving its way through through the ingredients before vanishing into thin air; She let out a huff, picked up the timer and slipped it into her apron pocket.

“Azriel?” She called as she wandered down the hall.

“Yes, love?”

Azriel appeared behind her, hugging her from behind.

“Have you seen the cookie dough? I could have sworn that I left it on the counter.”

“I can’t say that I have, I’ve been reading my reports in the living room.”

She spun in his arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Are you sure that you haven’t left the living room recently?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” He smirked, “why?”

She sent him a pointed glare. He gasped and laid a hand on his chest dramatically.

“You think I took it? My dearest Elain, how could you think so little of me?”

Elain just crossed her arms and stomped off, back into the kitchen. She took the timer out of her apron pocket. 10 minutes until the first batch of biscuits were finished and the next batch had to go in. But in order for that to happen, she needs the dough.

10 minutes remaining.

She closed her eyes, trying to recall the training that she had had and hoped to summon a vision.

9 minutes remaining.

A vision descended upon her, like a warm blanket being wrapped around her mind and muffling reality. She saw Azriel sitting on top of the roof, a blue bowl beside him. He gazed out over Velaris and every so often he would dip his finger into the bowl and eat its contents.

Elain returned to reality and checked the timer.

5 minutes remaining.

She ran into the living room. Azriel was not there. His reports were scattered around the room and the window was open There was no time to make the climb onto the roof. It was always time-consuming to unlock the attic window and manoeuvre herself along the ledge before she could scramble onto the roof. 

4 minutes remaining.

Elain closed her eyes and recalled what Rhysand had said about winnowing. She closed her eyes, slowed her breathing and pictured her destination and…

She felt the cool sensation of winnowing before feeling the cold night air hit her shoulders. She had appeared behind Azriel, startling him.

“Elain!”

“Aha! I knew it! I knew you took the dough!”

He gaped at her, before saying, “You winnowed.”

She smiled smugly.

“And I caught you in the act.”

Indeed, the bowl of mixture sat on his lap, a piece of dough grasped between his fingers. The timer went off in Elain’s pocket, startling Azriel out of his stupor.

“I guess you’re going to be needing this.”

He picked up the bowl and handed it to her. Once again, Elain closed her eyes and pictured the kitchen, willing herself to winnow.

Nothing happened. She would have to work on that in the future.

“Come on, love.”

Azriel wrapped his arms around her for the second time that night. The night’s shadows wrapped around them and he winnowed them into the kitchen. The smell of burned cookies greeted them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
